Dylan's Birthday - Dylan Verse Part 4
by Awatere11
Summary: Dylan's big day ... gotta have some angst in with the delight right? What will she do to spoit it? How will they react and most importantly... what did Dylan want when he admits himself that he has all his wishes come true to start with? Come see ... this is Alt verse, part 4 of a series and I still love Crumbly cake.
1. Chapter 1

1

Dylan was so excited as he checked the kitchen again. Despite Jack offering to get catering in Ianto and Andy had done it all with the help of this nice bloke called Idris that laughed a lot with lovely white teeth. Owen had arrived but was not really helping as much as taste testing while Tosh whipped cream.

Ianto was currently up a ladder pinning the birthday sign up, Jack holding the ladder begging Ianto to be careful and Dylan stood hoping he would be OK too.

Doorbell.

"Can you get that Dyls?" Ianto called, not turning around and Dylan again wondered if he was magical.

Ianto watched the reflection in the glass windows as the boy left the room, the puppy bounding after him then he looked down at the man looking up lovingly at him.

"You know, I'm glad I'm not wearing a skirt the way you are leering at me!"

Jack grinned, "Well … how am I gonna get that thought out of me head ya tease!"

Ianto laughed and then his smile slid as he saw who had arrived early, Dylan talking animatedly to his grandmother as he led her to her chair and the other one slid along the wall towards the birthday table with a box in her hand.

Yeah.

You know who.

She who must not be named lest it give her more evil powers.

Ianto sighed and Jack caught it, swinging to see why he was annoyed and looking at the woman he had last seen striking his love.

"What the fuck are you doing here!" he roared, letting go of the ladder, then seizing it again with a yelp as Ianto calmly climbed down and turned to face her.

"Gwen. You have never been invited into MY home and as you were so rude last time we spoke I was hoping you would remember my words and the clarity with which I said them." Ianto said and Dylan turned to look at her.

"What? Gwen? You said you were invited too, that's why you said you would drive me!" Deidra said with confusion.

"Aunty Gwen slapped Taddy and called him names" Dylan said with a frown, "She was nasty and Taddy said she had to leave. Daddy came home and made her too."

Deidra stared at the little boy who was now turning to address his aunt, "I'm sorry but Taddy is right. You hit him and was rude. I did not invite you. This is My day, not yours. Taddy was sick and he doesn't want to be upset, I do not want my Taddy upset!"

"I won't do anything bad" she promised "I just….I'm your mummy's sister. I just want to be here because she can't be."

"Dirty pool" Owen said from the kitchen doorway where he had been helping and glared at her, "using his Mum."

"Well… what's this Taddy shit anyway!" she demanded, "You have a mother Dylan, remember her? Is there even a photo of her in this place? Did you buy this castle with her money? For your …queen!"

Ianto took a sharp intake of breath but Dylan was moving, "This is Taddy's house. He's rich, richer than Daddy is. We live here, it's my home and he's my Taddy now. He loves Mamma too, he says goodnight to her and kisses her photo with me after story time every night. He's a Taddy not a mummy!"

"Well I just think…" her voice died away as Ianto reached for Dylan in order to comfort and the ring glinted, "What the hell is that?"

"My engagement ring" Ianto said calmly, "Jack and I am getting wed"

"Oh!" Deidra said with glee, "How wonderful!"

"Oh mother, don't be so stupid!"

"Don't talk to her like that!" Ianto exploded, "How dare you be so disrespectful to your mother, get out of our home. Deidra is welcome here anytime, you are not. Blood is blood but sometimes it seems tainted. I do not know what is wrong with you but I do not want it around my son."

"Your son" she mocked, "Why are you trying to take him away from us, can't get your own with being gay? Now you've made Jack gay too!"

"Excuse me?"

"And Dylan? I don't know if he is safe here with a couple of queers, I mean what are you showing him?" she spluttered and Ianto made a noise as Deidra rose from her hair.

"Get out!" she screamed at her daughter, "You horrible thing, get out… how dare you ruin this little boy's day, how dare you!"

"But… Taddy did have a son. Walter died!" Dylan said to his grandma, "I sleep in his room now because he would have been my best friend."

"Yes love, I know" she soothed as Andy exploded from the kitchen and seized Gwen's arm.

"I wonder if witches really do fly" he said as he propelled her out of the room and Owen followed.

"Might find out" Owen muttered and Ianto sat with a huff, his hand moving to rub the healing bite.

His heart was pounding.


	2. Chapter 2

2

Ianto was still quiet and Jack was worried as he sat on the edge of the chair and hugged him, "you OK love?"

"She just makes my blood boil" Ianto sighed, "I know you wanted me to tone this down but he is so excited. This bite is just taking longer to get over than I thought."

"They did say there would be days when it would come back at you" Jack commiserated, "At least today there are plenty to help, yeah? Come on, sit and let the world go around, yeah? Tomorrow we have all day to stay in bed and snuggle with him going on that school trip."

"Ahhhh….yes. The old Museum Trip. I wonder which child they will lose now" Ianto sighed, "At least Dylan has a minder with him."

"Really? I think of Andy as another puppy really" Jack replied softly and Ianto smiled as he let his head roll against Jack's chest.

"More children arriving, I'm going to check the kitchen" Ianto rose and seemed steady enough as he wandered off but Jack still worried, making a mental note to make another doctor's appointment to be on the safe side.

Ianto entered the kitchen to find Andy humming as he danced about with a child in his arms. The little one was giggling hysterically and Ianto recognised the little one as a student of his newly developed music class.

"She gone?"

"Yeah, ya know they don't bounce?" Andy said as he swung some more.

"Huh?"

"Witches. Don't. Bounce" Andy bounced on each word and the giggling continued as he placed the little one on her feet and she scampered off. "Cutie, see her little plaits?"

"Yeah, Dylan doesn't suit them" Ianto said as he leaned in to check a sauce and Andy sniggered.

Andy was about to reply when he looked out the French doors where the food was all set up, children playing happily, "Shit. I do not believe her moxie!"

Ianto swung to watch Gwen calmly walk from the side of the house to the party, hedge foliage in her hair showing how she had re-entered the property. "Ya know, she is really starting to twist my nipple."

Andy blinked at the crass statement as Ianto walked to the doors and swung them open, stepping out the yell at her but Dylan was there already, pointing at the back gate with obvious anger. Ianto was down the steps, moving quickly as a parent turned, no doubt hearing the conversation and they placed their plate down as they glared at Gwen and started to move as well.

Ianto was almost there when she seized the little boy's arm and started to pull him towards the gate, Ianto crying out with alarm as he started to run, "No!"

Ianto was aware of commotion behind him, breaking glass and shouting but his focus was on that hand crushing the boy's arm as Dylan looked back at him with open fear, calling out to him as he struggled and tried to reach back to Ianto.

Gwen was at the gate and they were exiting the property as Ianto yelled again, the father of another child now reaching Gwen and seizing her by the hair as Dylan bit down on her hand savagely.

Jack powered past, his military strength showing as he tackled Gwen to the ground and the man was left holding the hair with shock, Dylan going down as well as Ianto roared with horror, falling to his knees and slamming his fist down on Gwen's wrist to release it and yanking his baby away from the claw.

Jack got off her and then sat on her as she screamed and writhed, Deidra reaching them as she panted from the exertion, "What's happening. What's going on."

"This cow tried to steal Dylan" a boy said with anger as he pointed at Gwen, "She's mad she is!"

"Gwen!" Deidra gasped, "Oh my god, get off her!"

Jack complied as Ianto knelt and hugged Dylan against him, his heart pounding and then he went to stand but to his immense horror he felt light headed, staggering back as Andy barked with alarm.

.

.

.

Ianto opened his eyes and looked around blearily "Wha?"

"Easy love" Jack crooned and Ianto realised he was in the darkened bedroom of their home.

"Jack?"

"It's OK love" Jack soothed, "You blacked out. Stood up too quickly after the shock of Gwen. You are fine."

"Oh no, Dylan's party" Ianto was not horrified beyond belief "I ruined it, oh no. Poor baby, how could I do that!"

"Hush, he's scared and needs you. Owen, go let him in will you?" Jack spoke over Ianto and then the bed dipped as a small body clambered up it and Dylan lay against Ianto while he clutched at him.

"Hey there."

"Are you OK?" Dylan asked and Ianto hated hearing the raspy voice of a child who had been crying.

"Aw, I'm fine love, I am so sorry I made a mess of things. Gwen made a mess of things too. You know what? I think I need a do-over. Can I have another try at a Birthday with you?" Ianto asked.

Dylan smiled as he leaned in and whispered "Just us?"

"Defo"


	3. Chapter 3

3

Ianto was ready to do whatever Dylan wanted, ready with a pen and paper poised to take instruction.

"First of all can it be a picnic?"

"Check, picnic" Ianto muttered as he wrote it in large words.

"You, me and Dad?"

"Us. Check" Ianto nodded.

"And a boat"

"And…." Ianto glanced up, "What sort love? Sail boat? yacht? Speed boat?"

"One we can drive" Dylan gushed, "One we can eat on and maybe fish?"

"Ah. Pleasure Boat. Check" Ianto nodded, "I have one of those"

"You do?"

"Yeah, she's called 'Coffee King' and I haven't been out for ages" Ianto smiled, "I think there are some fishing gear onboard from the last time."

"Yeah!" Dylan gushed happily, then frowned, "What about the puppa?"

"Well, we need to get a little lifejacket so if he falls overboard he will just bob about until we hook him back in" Ianto agreed and Dylan canted his head.

"You can get them for dogs?"

"Yeah" Ianto grinned, "cool huh? Did you know, you can even get bulletproof vests for them, all police dogs have them."

"Now that's cool" Dylan said happily as he settled for a cuddle in Ianto's arms.

"Hey! Damn it, I turn my back for a minute and he's stealing your cuddles again!" Jack growled as he entered and bent over his son to kiss Ianto.

"To be fair, they are my cuddles to give away and Dylan has got first dibs" Ianto said airily as Dylan poked his tongue at him.

"Is that right!"

"I told Taddy I wanna go for a boat ride and picnic for my secondsy birthday" Dylan gushed, unable to wait for a gap, "He sez he has a boat!"

"Yeah?" Jack grinned, "Like a Hobbit's Secondsy Breakfast?"

"A pleasure boat, yeah. She was a gift from my godfather and I used to enjoy her with… time" Ianto said ignoring Jack's dig at the boy and Jack knew he had almost said Lisa.

"So, not for a while huh?"

"No, but she's kept in good nick and I think it's time I enjoyed her again. After all, families need to have things to do together. Dylan might like to learn how to pilot a boat" Ianto smiled, as he accepted another kiss, "His Dad is a Captain after all."

"I like that idea" Jack agreed, "Maybe do it on Saturday so we can take the whole day, make a thing of it"

"We can sleep on it?"

Ianto considered and nodded, "It does have sleeping quarters. If we go out near the island we could…"

"Ianto? What Island?" Jack asked as he looked at the book Ianto had been reading.

"Ahh…. White Rabbit Island"

"White rabbit?" Dylan asked.

"It was left to me in a will. It was called White Rabbit because it was one of the last islands to be purchased from the Haverons. White rabbit? Alice in wonderland's white rabbit was late, remember love? My Great Uncle had a weird sense of humour" Ianto shrugged.

"What did they call it?" Dylan asked with interest, "The native name? That's the real one right?"

Ianto blinked.

"Geroshia. Ahhh, I think it translated to Wolf Island or something" Ianto said as he tried to remember, the ancient race long since gone as they had gone off world.

"Wolf Island" Dylan repeated, "Cool!"

Jack smiled as he patted Ianto's arm "Look, I know you have money. It's OK, I am not embarrassed to be your piece of eye candy."

Ianto laughed happily as he leaned in for another kiss, relieved that Jack was not someone who measured wealth in a relationship. Some do.

"Bad Wolf Bay" the little boy said softly, "Wolf Island in Bad Wolf Bay. Wow! Cool. We can be like a wolf pack?"

Ianto looked down to see the tablet, fingers moving swiftly as the wee man pulled up more information from the search engines. "Dylan, way to go."

"Wow" Jack said with surprise, "Where did you learn that love?"

"Taddy taught me" Dylan muttered "I like wolves. Dogs were wolves once right?"

"Sort of" Ianto said as he patted Jack's knee and brought his focus back, "Might pay to check the boat, see if it's all ready to go. Also need to get Val a life jacket because he wants to take him."

"The dog"

"Yes" Ianto said with the same droll expression, "The dog."

Jack smiled softly as his love winked then looked down at Dylan "So. Second birthday. Does that mean second pressies too?"

The child went still, his little brain whirring as Ianto rolled his eyes and compromised before Jack went nuts with gifts again "Maybe one gift. A special one for the second birthday."

Dylan wriggled happily as he tried to decide what he wanted, rolling to look at the one he knew would control it, "Do I get to choose?"

Ianto considered, "Yes, after all it's not a real birthday. It's an apology party. Yes, one gift, within reason. Maybe you give us a couple of things to go with so if we can't get one we can get the other?"

Dylan squealed happily as his father did the exact same noise in a slightly lower tone.

Ianto snorted softly as he looked at the loves of his life.

Mad.


	4. Chapter 4

4

The boat was waiting, slapping gently against the buffers and Ianto smiled as he stepped down onto it with that natural grace a sailor possesses, followed by Jack. There was about a three foot drop from pier to deck and Ianto waited to see how Dylan would handle it.

"Come on Valentine" Jack crooned as he lifted the dog down and Ianto watched Dylan show some independence by sliding from his bum to the deck of the boat, the pier now left behind as his hand finally let go of the wood.

"So. You want to come sit in the chair?" Ianto asked, watching the boy light up as he shot over and he lifted him into the chair then pointed to the different things, explaining how they helped the boat go.

"Babe? The food?"

"Already in the galley" Ianto said, then looked at the little boy "On a boat the kitchen is called a galley."

Dylan nodded, eager to learn and so excited Ianto was going to show him this. He really….like really wanted to have a boat. Here they were. A boat. Awesome! Pirates.

"Right, first thing's first. Valentine has his own on already" Ianto said and Dylan reached for the life jacket that looked like a normal windbreaker, pulling it on to look at his parentals for reassurance that he was doing it up right.

"Good boy, well done. Dad and I have the same, see?" Ianto said as he handed Jack a light blue one to match his red. Dylan sqweed softly in his yellow one. Ianto knew it would be easy to find if the boy went overboard, his nerves jangling.

They puttered along at the regulatory speed until they were out of the bay into the open water then Ianto opened her up, the boat lifting her bow out of the water as she started to skim with a graceful sweep across the waves.

Dylan whooped as he hung on, the wind whipping his hat off and Ianto laughed as he caught it and shoved it behind the child. "Come on Dyls, push the throttle again"

Dylan took a breath and pushed it all the way, the boat now rising from the water to fly and Dylan screamed as he realised they were in a true ship. He looked over at his father to see Jack's face full of glee as he felt the boat leave the water and catch air, now truly being Captained by his son.

Ianto placed his hands on Dylan's shoulders and helped him steer the boat, making it glide about on the open ocean then he patted him gently, "Come on love, throttle back and let her fall back to the water now. Maybe one day we will let her really fly."

"You mean she can go higher?" Dylan asked with awe.

"She can go up to ten feet into the air" Jack called out as he hung onto the railing, "This model is top of the line. I have piloted one of these before. Great for a learner."

"I thought so" Ianto replied, making Jack ponder things.

"Ianto? How many boats do you have?"

"Three boats, two hovers and a bloody scary looking Vessel I have never flown. Was left to me by my mad uncle and I am sure it is an Away Vessel that was modified." Ianto replied, "Maybe you should take a look at it. I am not that confident in things like that."

Jack perked up as Ianto had hoped he might, his own little gift accepted and Ianto looked down at the child with raw love, "Now we power down and she can drift while we eat."

"YAY!" Dylan watched Ianto's hands move, flipping switches and the boat came to a gentle stop. They went down and Ianto started to unpack the meal, Jack helping Dylan get settled with Valentine also waiting patiently for something… panting hopefully.

Ianto placed a bowl down, the dog eagerly tucking in.

"Awww, thanks Taddy. He does love treats" Dylan gushed happily, so pleased Ianto had not forgotten him.

Ianto ate and Jack was pleased to see that the sea air had improved his appetite, then he rose and kissed their son's head before he headed to the cabin, returning with a box. "Right. One thing, we said."

Dylan squealed as he opened the box and peered inside, his face lighting up as he saw the little box inside.

"Oh wow, is it real?" he whispered.

"Yes, put it on" Ianto snorted.

Dylan removed the little box and opened it, the watch sitting in the clear plastic case inside it like it was the crown jewels. "A real one, oh wow. A real smart watch."

"It's the latest one" Ianto said softly, not mentioning the global positioning and tracking device so he could always see where he was, the small camera so he could see what he was doing and the most important part…. The alarm if Dylan's blood pressure went into overdrive along with a major adrenaline spike to show intense fear.

Ianto had no doubts that Gwen would try again.

And he was ready.


	5. Chapter 5

5

The cake had been met with approval and much hand clapping on all sides, the tail wagging joining in as it thumped against the deck. Dylan eagerly watched Ianto light the candles and then he closed his eyes, his lips moving silently as he made his wish, then he blew on the candles to watch if they all went out at once.

Good luck that ya know.

Of course they did and he crowed some more, a hug from his father as Ianto cut the cake. Nobody asked what his wish was, as they hadn't asked at the other party either and he had been careful to word it exactly the same, magic in the words ya know.

Power in a wish.

They went back to the dock and Dylan gushed all the way home, hugging his dog and looking at his watch with glee.

"Best Birthday Ever" he whispered to Valentine happily, Ianto and Jack sharing a glance as they agreed.

They got home and Ianto watched the little man race inside to yell for the old man, then he turned to Jack, "I didn't want to sound like a big head. I didn't did I? I mean…. This is old money. Stuff I inherited and stuff I earned, right?"

"Oh baby, don't think you have to make yourself smaller around me, never make yourself small. You are so huge to me that you block the sun, did you know that? I hope you realise I do not miss that sun. Your warmth is better anyway" Jack said as he pulled him into a gentle kiss, "I do not feel small in your shadow either, OK?"

"I don't like feeling superior, not even a little."

"Only until we adjust, once we share more, adjust more I will grow to match you, the way you fill my heart with your love I will soon stand beside you and we will bask together in the sun that is our Son … our world….our life" Jack crooned lovingly, "Darling, you do not make me small, I simply still have growing to do as a person that you did long ago."

Ianto nodded, "It's ours now, right? What is mine is yours. I meant it when I said this was for life. For better or worse, there is nothing you can do or say that will make me leave you. Even if I kill you and place you out back in the garden, I will always visit"

"You cheeky beast!" Jack roared with mirth as he hugged Ianto tightly against him, revelling in the cheeky man he still couldn't believe he had in his life let alone his bed. He had to pin down a date, make if official. Have the words said in front of others. Declare.

"That watch, I cannot believe that was what he really wanted" Ianto snorted.

"Babe. You wear one" Jack whispered softly and Ianto looked at his wrist with surprise, the watch something he always wore, part of the job.

"I never….awwww….how sweet. He wanted to be more like me?" Ianto gushed, momentarily overcome by the sentiment of it all.

As he cuddled against Jack he also wondered what the wish had been, he had caught some of the words, the same as last time but Dylan had been furtive as well.

I guess it's up to the Gods now.

.

.

.

.

Next…Dylan's Front tooth …. Our wee man loses a front tooth and we get a sweet little piece about this. Then …. Yes I know…you want that wedding as much as Dyls does…. We shall see.

Let's not forget that low flying witch.

And I wonder what he wished for do strongly?


	6. Chapter 6

Ianto and Jack take Dylan to councelling in an atempt to help him understand wht happened with his Aunt, also to ensure they have the power to keep hr away from their son in the future. Add to this a wobbly tooth and you have another landmark in the life of a little beloved boy.

,

,

,

,

"Aunty Gwen won't be there" Dylan said suddenly and Mister Harvey looked up sharply, "She's mean."

"Is she? Have you talked about her?"

"No, Taddy said I could but I didn't want to. She hurt me. Made a bruise on my arm and Taddy was sick, he fell over and it was all her fault. She is jealous. She wants Daddy but he doesn't like her. I remember her and Mummy fighting" Dylan said as he chose a crayon and started colouring, "Mummy told her she was a witch. You know … Andy sez she is one too. Did you know she's bald? Her hair came off when she hurt me."

"I didn't know that. Bald huh?"

"Mister Gregors pulled her hair off when he tried to stop her taking me away. She tried to steal me. Sorry, I told you that. Taddy sez not to repeat. I mean … Ianto" Dylan looked up, "I like calling him Taddy. He is my Taddy ya know."

.

.

Dylan's Front Tooth now up .. come find it.


End file.
